


春梦1

by apple236466164



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 孟鹤堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple236466164/pseuds/apple236466164
Summary: 试一下有没有用。





	春梦1

这是哪儿？  
孟鹤堂现在很懵逼，自己今天应该是刚刚成功的结束专场，饿了小狼崽子好几天，终于今天让他得偿所愿，和自己的搭档兼爱人酣畅淋漓的干了一场然后睡在主办方为他们准备的酒店大床房里。  
现在这地方……孟鹤堂左右看了看，有点像他当时和几个师兄弟一起拍的那网剧【能耐大了】的片场。  
那个自己待了几个月的咖啡馆？  
可这不像布景板倒像是真材实料的建筑啊。孟鹤堂疑惑的打开了卫生间走进去，没错了，这在片场就是个装饰门，现在里面可真有小便池和大镜子。  
瞧一眼镜子里的自己……皱起来的眉头和小圆框眼镜，这是‘唐堂’啊。  
再凑近镜子仔细看了看，孟鹤堂不由的笑出来声，嘿，这还是真眉毛。  
这大概是在做梦吧，孟鹤堂心想，摸了一把自己用发胶固定的小卷毛，质感还挺好，做梦梦到自己有眉毛，大概潜意识里对这事还是挺在意吧。  
还在镜子面前臭美着呢，下一秒卫生间的门就又被推开了，走进来的也是个熟人。  
“九郎？”刚转过身想打个招呼叙叙旧，没想到对方接下来的动作完全出乎自己的预料。  
被欺压到了洗手池台上，双手为保持平衡支撑着身体，想往后仰却被按住了后脑勺。  
温热的嘴唇一开始仅是以最简单的方式磨蹭着自己的嘴角，但逐渐变成舔舐撬开唇瓣，明明是想反抗但身体却不听指挥，只能随着对方的节奏交换唾液，靠在对方的怀抱里吮吻着唇舌，予求予给。  
“糖糖这是在想谁呢？”一吻结束后自己已经是变得晕乎乎的，只感觉现在耳垂也被温热的口腔所包裹着，而平时只是关系友好的师弟却在自己耳边低声细语，如同情人之间的亲密对话。  
“糖糖今天真可爱，怎么接个吻就硬了。”  
杨九郎很清楚自己在做梦，梦见回到了片场，梦见自己还是那个咖啡师杨晓翔，本来以为只是一个寻常无比的梦境世界，但看见孟鹤堂演的唐堂站在镜子面前的时候自己就知道了。  
这是个春梦。  
梦里面要讲什么顾忌吗？就像清醒时会在意孟鹤堂和周九良早就在一起，就像清醒时会明白孟鹤堂对他压根没意思。  
但这是自己的梦啊，自然是想把那些平时想做而不敢做的事情全部一一实现。  
就像现在一样，把自己心心念念的人亲吻的喘不过气，一边把手伸进他的内裤里揉捏着他的性器，让那玩意儿从软变硬，然后快速帮他打着手枪，让他射在了裤裆里面。  
“把裤子都弄脏了呢，糖糖不乖，湿湿的会着凉的。”  
孟鹤堂也不明白为什么事情的发展会变成这样，他任何一个想反抗的动作都会被阻止，就像只是灵魂被困在这副躯壳里，但行动完全不能听指挥。  
身子也是格外的敏感和柔软，就像现在被脱光了架在洗手台上，双腿居然能打开成一个自己想象不到的弧度。  
背靠在冰凉的镜子上，低头便是毛茸茸的栗子头俯在自己胸口，被过度吮吸的左边乳尖变得红肿带有一丝疼痛，但现在右边的快感却让刚刚已经软下去的下半身又有硬起来的趋势。  
这个人是杨九郎，不是周九良。  
清楚的意识和认知让孟鹤堂被内心涌上来的愧疚和背德感所淹没。但身体还是忍不住因为他的动作而渴望着更多。  
后穴现在已经扩展到可以接受三根手指，孟鹤堂也没明白为什么咖啡馆的卫生间会有润滑剂这种东西，但想到杨晓翔的人物设定，又觉得或许合情合理。  
自暴自弃的把眼前这人当成剧中人物，只是春梦一场又何必执着道德，大不了醒来之后绝口不提便是。  
男人都是下半身思考的动物。  
于是一场半强奸的戏码就渐渐变成了合奸，破碎的呻吟声和交合的水声在卫生间里回荡着，两人交换了好几个姿势，最后后入式被压在洗手台上的孟鹤堂看着镜子里的自己因高潮而刺激出的泪水，还有体内被射精的微涨感。  
杨九郎抽出射完精后的性器，看着自己刚刚注入的精液从穴口流出顺着大腿滴落在地板上，把已经有些精疲力尽的孟鹤堂拉了起来最后在和他激烈接吻。  
梦境的美好就是所有的幻想好像都能成功实现，就像自己在现实里只能看着孟哥老是像一个老妈子似的围着他的航航转，清楚明白身边的人有好几个都被那鲜活又八面玲珑的身影所吸引，自己并不是最占优势的那一个。  
仅仅几个月的剧组朝夕相处就像自己多赚来的时光，所以才会梦见剧组的场景和剧的那个他。  
这场性事的全过程就像真实世界里发生过一样，除了自己喜欢的人居然会对自己言听计从这一点像梦，快感和触觉都真实的不可思议。  
杨九郎觉得自己好像隐隐约约触碰到了什么事情的真相，但此时此刻只想玩的尽兴不愿深思太多。  
至于孟鹤堂，虽不说是完全把自己是有夫之夫的身份丢到一边，但也早就被今晚上的数次高潮给折磨的浑浑噩噩。  
脱口而出的求饶也没有想到底说的是哪个名字。  
“九郎，放过孟哥吧，真不行了。”


End file.
